memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Trials and Tribble-ations (novel)
|pages = 180 |year = 2268 / 2373 |ISBN = 0671009028 (paperback) ISBN 9780743420839 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The novelization of "Trials and Tribble-ations" is an adaptation of , written by J.M. Dillard. A Pocket DS9 novel published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Almost a century ago, James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship first encountered the irresistible (and astonishingly prolific) lifeform known as the tribbles, resulting in one of the most unusual adventures in the annals of Starfleet. Now Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the are transported back in time to that historic occasion, where Darvin, a devious Klingon spy, plots revenge against Captain Kirk. Using the seemingly harmless tribbles, Darvin attempts to destroy Kirk – but for the misplaced residents of Deep Space 9, saving the original ''Enterprise will be nothing but "tribble."'' Background information * The novel features an introduction from David Gerrold; Ronald D. Moore provides the afterword. * Diane Carey commented: "Of all the novelizations, this one has a warm spot with me because I was able to fulfil a childhood wish — to be the props person hiding in the cargo hold and dropping the last few tribbles on William Shatner. I was able to novelize the popular 'Trouble with Tribbles' episode at the same time as the Deep Space Nine spinoff. I scrupulously transferred every movement and sound from the original directly from screen to my keyboard as I watched a tape of 'The Trouble with Tribbles.' I finally got to throw those tribbles onto the captain's head". (Voyages of Imagination) * In addition to novelizing the DS9 episode, the novel also incorporates more detailed extracts from that "Trials and Tribble-ations" could not include due to time constraints. * The novelization also includes scenes showing DS9 crewmembers interacting with the Enterprise senior staff or crew reacting to them that the episode could not have included; this includes: Dr. Julian Bashir briefly encountering Dr. Leonard McCoy while searching for Darvin in sickbay; Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant commander Montgomery Scott speculating on Chief Miles O'Brien and Dr. Bashir's identities after Kirk sees them following the fight; and Kirk reflecting on his encounter with 'Lieutenant' Benjamin Sisko – incorrectly remembering his name as 'Brisko' – with Spock, Kirk puzzled at the brief conversation as 'Brisko' didn't carry himself like a lieutenant, although in all cases, the Enterprise crew dismiss their lack of recognition as irrelevant or unimportant. Spock comments that "Brisko" could have been recently assigned from the . Captain Dodge of the Hood is mentioned, he appeared in The Great Starship Race by the same author. Characters ;Benjamin Sisko ;Kira Nerys ;Odo ;Julian Bashir ;Jadzia Dax ;Worf ;Quark ;Jake Sisko ;Miles O'Brien ;Keiko O'Brien ;Arne Darvin ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Pavel Chekov ;Uhura ;Cyrano Jones ;Freeman ;Mr. Lurry ;Korax ;Galloway ;Nilz Baris ;Leslie ;Arlan References Antarean glow water; Atlantic Ocean; Bajor; Bajorans; Blarney Stone; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; Cestus III; cloaking device; coffee; ; D7 class; ; ; Deep Space Station K-7; Denebian slime devil (Denebian); Department of Temporal Investigations; ; ; fish juice; food processor; Friday; Gorn; ; Hall of Warriors; ; Koloth; Klingons; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon Empire; Klingon Intelligence; Klingon Imperial Fleet; kevas; ; lieutenant; lilac; medical tricorder; navigational computer; ; Orb of Prophecy; Orb of Time; Orb of Wisdom; predestination paradox; quadrotriticale; raktajino; red alert; report; Russia; shore leave; Spican flame gem; spy; Tarkalean tea; temporal violation; transporter; transtator; tricorder; trident scanner; Trills; trillium; tribbles; University of Mississippi; Vulcan, External link * |next = }} cs:Trials and Tribble-ations (román) de:Neuer Ärger mit den Tribbles Category:Novelizations